In a Perfect Situation
by hotohori4ever
Summary: What if Zelda actually had discovered her sealing powers on that fateful day, and Link and Mipha were able to be together? A Link / Mipha story.


It was done. Ganon had been defeated, and it was thanks to Zelda's last minute discovery of her sealing power, passed down to her from the goddess Hylia.

Link was astride Epona, trotting amongst the sunset fireflies, alone with his thoughts as he traversed central Hyrule. The crisis forewarned 10,000 years ago had been averted a month ago when Mipha pulled Zelda aside at the Lanayru Road East Gate and told her how she is able to use her healing power. Link didn't know what she told Zelda, and when he had asked Zelda what Mipha had told her, she simply shrugged and said, "She told me to think of the person I love the most. That's my father. As for her, well..." She smiled and seemed to have a twinkle in her eye when she said the last bit.

Ganon was able to be sealed before he took possession of Hyrule castle, and before his blights took possession of the divine beasts, sparing the lives of thousands of innocents and preventing a great calamity. Since then, Link had dutifully filled his role as the Hyrule Hero and had spent the past few weeks training the Royal Guard and attending celebrations at the castle.

Link sighed peacefully. Zelda was like a sister to him, and similarly, she looked to him as a brother, a protector. But those days of being her protector were over now, as the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"You've done enough for me these past few months. Please, take some time for yourself. Go see Mipha." Zelda told him, and King Rhoam agreed.

Link was thankful for this, and after an errand in Gerudo Town, it brought him to his current journey: the Zora domain. This was where he truly felt at home, as he had spent his early years there. And it was also where he saw his future, with Mipha. His greatest desire now after defeating Ganon was to be with her. A week before the sealing of Ganon, another Zora woman named Kodah had confronted him and demanded him to choose between her and Mipha. Kodah was a good friend, but his heart has always been with Mipha. It was at that moment he realized that he had to eventually tell Mipha his feelings. And now with Ganon gone, nothing was in his way.

After spending a night at Wetland Stable and riding Epona until dusk the next day, he finally reached the Zora domain. He dismounted Epona, leaving her to graze and rest, and started walking across the Great Zora bridge. After greeting the guards, the first person he saw was Mipha, along with her little brother Sidon.

"Time for bed now!" Mipha told him as she scooped him up into her arms.

"But I'm not tired!" Sidon demanded as he yawned. "I want to play!"

Link smiled at this exchange. Even though Mipha had lost her mother too, she quickly picked up a motherly role to help her baby brother. This selfless compassion was what Link cherished so much about her. Mipha looked so natural with a child in her arms.

Mipha saw Link as he walked up the stairs and excitedly waved to him, while pointing to a now sleeping Sidon in her left arm and making a hush motion with her finger. He quickly tiptoed to them and offered to carry Sidon. As Mipha placed him in Link's arm, he was already sleeping so deeply that he didn't even stir at the transfer.

"Let's take him to the sleeping pool up these stairs," Mipha whispered to Link, and they walked to the pool and Link gently placed him in. Then they walked together, back out to the stairs. "Link, I'm so happy to see you! Thank you for coming here!"

"I can't stand to be away from the Zora domain for too long." replied Link in a lowered, looking at his boots. He wanted to say _why_ he wanted to return, but he wasn't ready quite yet. He looked up at Mipha's eyes.

"Tomorrow… C-can we spend some time together?" He stammered a bit when he asked, and mentally kicked himself for doing so. He can fight off the Yiga clan, but can't even ask a girl out? But of course she wasn't just any girl.

"Oh sure! We can go to Ruta's trunk like always." Mipha said with an excited smile, her amber eyes lighting up. Being alone with her was exactly what he wanted.

"Perfect. I'm staying at the Seabed Inn, but I'll come get you tomorrow evening." With that, he bid her goodnight and headed to the Inn and paid for a bed. But he was so nervous for his date with Mipha that, despite his long trip that day to get to the Zora Domain, he could barely sleep. Thank Hylia he had told her he'd get her in the evening instead of the morning.

By the time he woke up, got dressed, freshened up, and ate, it was already mid afternoon. He made the long walk across the Great Zora bridge to feed Epona some endura carrots, who then continued to graze happily. Thinking of dinner tonight, he made his way to the water under the levels of the domain to do some fishing. After finding two chillfin trouts, he went back to the inn and cooked one for him and left one raw for Mipha.

He looked at the sun's position and saw that it was about evening. Link grabbed his bag and headed outside to the platform and saw Mipha already there, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Let's go see Vah Ruta!" she giggled, grabbing Link's arm and pulling him toward the bridge to East Reservoir Lake. The love he felt in his heart was immense, and it only seemed to grow when she made contact with him. He reached for her hand and held it tenderly, lacing his fingers with hers. This was exhilarating.

As they walked up the stairs to the lake and chatted about their month since Ganon's sealing, Link noticed that, despite how tall the Zora usually are, and how short Link is compared to most people, he was still several inches taller than Mipha. S_he really is perfect for me,_ he thought, and he felt like his heart would burst as his passion grew.

Link decided that he had to do it. He had to tell Mipha how he truly felt.

He stopped her abruptly as they walked along the edge of the platform on the lake and turned her toward him, causing Mipha to look at him mildly shocked. He had never been this forward, this deliberate with her. There was no turning back.

"Mipha, I… I have to tell you something." He held her hands in his. His heart was beating out of his chest, but his eyes remained fixated upon hers. Mipha looked back at him which made his stomach flip turn. "I love you."

He saw Mipha's eyes widen as a look of pure joy ran across her face.

Elated at her reaction, he continued, "I always have loved you. I love everything about you and I don't want to be without you. This past month has been torture without you. With Ganon gone, I can't stop thinking about my future, and I realized that my future is you."

The words flowed out of Link, and he spoke more than he probably ever had in his life. Even Mipha was taken aback by this, but she quickly embraced him with tears in her eyes.

"Link, this is everything I have ever hoped for," she sobbed into his Champion's tunic. Link held her close to him and then looked down at her and tilted her chin up and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Then there's something I want to give you." He briefly let go of her to take off his backpack and reach inside. He pulled out a sparkling, brand new diamond circlet and held it in front of her. "Mipha, will you be my wife? I promise," he took her hand and kissed it, "I will love and protect you as long as I live."

"Yes, yes Link!" Mipha sobbed harder, and even Link was tearing up a bit as he placed the circlet on her head. It fit her perfectly, thanks to it being custom made by the Starlight Memories jewelry shop in Gerudo Town. Link pointed her chin up at him again, and he lowered his lips upon hers and kissed her for the first time. Mipha held him close to her as they kissed. It was his first kiss, and it was as beautiful as he imagined it would be, with the person he had always wanted. He stroked her tail fin as he held her in his arms, delighted that he could hold her small figure so close to him. Was this a dream? It was all too perfect.

Mipha broke from the kiss. "Link, there's something I want to give you too." She ran over to the bed under the pavilion at the dock, and reached under it to pull out a blue article of clothing. Link followed her there. "In Zora tradition, the women propose to men by making them a Zora armor. Please accept this armor I made for you."

Link took off his Champion's tunic and Mipha blushed at seeing his naked, muscular torso. He put on the armor, and it was a perfect fit. "I don't know what to say," he said, admiring the handcraft and running his hands over how smooth it felt. "You've been planning on this?"

Mipha nodded, and Link picked her up and spun her around. "This is the best day of my life. I can't wait another minute. Let's have the wedding tomorrow!"

"Hey there mister, we need some time to plan it and give our loved ones time to travel here!" said Mipha playfully.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." He said in a low, husky voice, and as he kissed Mipha, and his kiss became more passionate and more seductive as he trailed his lips to her neck and chest, and his hands traced her curves. She responded achingly to his touch, wanting more of him. He wanted all of her. Now. He couldn't wait.

Link took off his Zora armor, carefully folding it and placing it in his backpack. Next, Mipha helped remove his trousers and boots, until he was left only in his underwear. He slid them off, and Mipha stared at his body, taking in the beauty of it and blushing so much that the white of her face was almost as red as her red scales.

"The Zora don't wear clothes. That makes my job easier," said Link wearing nothing but a smile. Mipha laughed at his joke, and carefully placed her diamond circlet on a table.

Link picked up a giggling Mipha and threw her over his shoulder as he ran to the water bed, laying her down gently as he crawled over her petite crimson frame. Link looked deep into her eyes. His usually calm eyes were now blue flames, burning with lust. He could not longer hold himself back as his lips crashed down upon hers, kissing her passionately and fiercely. He knew that he had to have all of her. To make her _his_. After all of this time, Mipha would finally belong to him.

As they kissed, Mipha wrapped her arms around Link, and with his left arm holding her around her waist, his right hand reached between her legs. Mipha gasped into his lips as he inserted one finger, and then two inside of her, massaging the front her increasingly wet vagina. As his fingers made a "come hither" motion inside her and his thumb softly rubbed her clitoris, Mipha yelped.

"Did I hurt you!?" asked Link with concern, immediately breaking from their kiss and withdrawing his hand from between her legs.

"Oh no," said Mipha, as she blushed and looked down. "That felt, so, so good I couldn't help myself. Please, don't stop"

Link made an uncharacteristically prideful, devilish smile at hearing this. "I'm not done," he growled, and he began kissing and sucking her neck. He slowly worked his way down, kissing her breasts, stomach, and hips. He stopped at the inside of her thighs, teasing her as he slowly went up to her clitoris and licked and sucked it as Mipha squealed in pleasure. As he stimulated her with his tongue, he again put his fingers inside her and resumed the previous motion that had given her the first sound of pleasure. By now, Mipha's hands were running through his hair as her body uncontrollably bucked in pleasure at the hands of Link, and she screamed his name in ecstasy.

This was a new side of Mipha that he had never experienced, and as she finished her intense climax, Link came back up to her face, kissing her forehead.

"Mipha- I- can I-" started Link.

"Yes!" whispered Mipha breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly, all over his lips, cheeks, and neck. Then, she gazed up at him. Her eyes fluttered as they looked into his. Mipha was ready, as much as he was.

Link was rock hard, as he had been the entire time he had been in bed with Mipha. Although he was nervous, he was also filed with lust as he looked down at his woman. His Zora. His Mipha.

He positioned the head of his penis at the opening of her vagina and slowly pushed himself in. Mipha gasped and dug her nails into Link's back, and when she released him, he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her.

It took everything in him to hold himself back from immediately releasing himself. Mipha's warm, wet pussy enveloped Link. It was the most pleasurable feeling he had ever experienced in his life, and he could no longer control his hips as he made love to her with such intensity that Mipha shuddered in his arms.

"Link- I- love you!" she shouted in between breaths and wrapped her legs around him.

That was it. This was his perfection. Giving Mipha the pleasure of her life, -while experiencing his own- was his limit.

Link gave one especially deep thrust and released his seed inside her as he moaned and buried his face into her neck.

Link withdrew from inside her and collapsed on his side, pulling her close to him as he spooned her and caught his breath, caressing her hip and stomach.

"That was amazing," Mipha said as she rested her head on Link's arm under her. "I didn't know it would feel _that_ pleasurable."

Link was spent, but felt pride in making Mipha feel good.

"I didn't know either. I'm uh, sorry I couldn't last longer." said Link sheepishly, but Mipha turned around and kissed him.

"We'll have plenty of time to practice," she giggled, and a smile broke across Link's face.

As he lay with her on the bed, a thought entered his head. "Can a Hylian and a Zora have children together?" He asked Mipha seriously.

Mipha looked up at him. "Yes, of course they can. Oh…" She had realized why he asked. They hadn't exactly practiced safe sex. "Maybe you were right about getting married sooner rather than later!"

Link was embarrassed, but strangely, not concerned. This is exactly what he wanted. To share his future with Mipha, every part. Including children.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep you and any of our children safe, Mipha." He kissed her cheek as he got up and went to put on his underwear. He pulled out the cooked and raw fish from his bag and set them on a table. "Let's have some dinner."

Mipha got up to join him at the table and put on her diamond circlet.

"I suppose we have some planning to do," said Mipha as she touched Link's hand on the table. They ate dinner in bliss and forgot to go to Vah Ruta that night, and instead became much more acquainted with each other in bed.


End file.
